<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's my boyfriend... by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838680">He's my boyfriend...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gwaine is a little shit, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine had all the proof he needed. He knew how hard his flatmates were pining for each other. They even bicker like old married couple and he had a flawless 5 step plan that was sure to succeed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's my boyfriend...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwaine had all the proof he needed. He knew how hard his flatmates were pining for each other. They even bicker like old married couples, and Gwaine had a flawless 5 step plan that was sure to succeed</p><p>//////////////////////////</p><p>Step 1)</p><p>Arthur was writing his godforsaken English essay when Merlin barged into his room. </p><p>“Hey! Sorry to interrupt but Gwaine’s called for his stupid `family meetings` again” he said while doing air quotes and rolling his eyes.</p><p>He begrudgingly got up and heading to their shared living room. Perks of having flatmates he supposed</p><p>He and Merlin flopped down on the couch while Gwaine sat on the chair he dragged from the kitchen. He looked serious</p><p>“I regret to inform the both of you” he took a deep breath “that you have no social lives and by default you’ll be joining be on a clubbing adventure” </p><p>Merlin shot up to object but Gwaine beat him to it.</p><p>“Ah-! No complaining! You said that you owed me one favour. This is my request.”</p><p>Arthur wondered what Gwaine did for Merlin that acquired him a favour but he supposed that was to be answered another day.</p><p>Merlin slumped in defeat “fine, when are we going”</p><p>Arthur immediately interrupted “Wait! What do you mean we? Why do I have to go?!”</p><p>Gwaine looked him dead in the eyes “mate, you haven’t gotten action since the dinosaurs went extinct. You’re a grouchy grumpy mess. You need this more than I do.”</p><p>Merlin nodded in agreement</p><p>Arthur was seething in rage. He ready to show Gwaine a piece of his mind when he was met with the Gaius eyebrow raise tm. He too slumped in defeat.</p><p>Gwaine clapped his hands happily “Great! We're gonna have such a fun time tonight” and ran off, leaving two dumbfounded flatmates in his wake.</p><p>Step 2)</p><p>The trio was lounging in the living room again, eating the dinner. Today’s menu was Chinese takeout. </p><p>Just as Arthur was about to dig in, Gwaine pipped up “Hey I bet dressing you up tonight that I can finish my food faster than you”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes “fine if I win, I don’t have to go”</p><p>“deal”</p><p>Arthur knew this was going to be an easy win. He always ate faster than Gwaine. What he didn’t account for was his stir fry being so spicy. </p><p>Gwaine finished before Arthur had even eaten half. </p><p>He raised his arms triumphantly! “ HA! Guess who’s gonna be a pretty princess for tonight ball!” He teased</p><p>Arthur groaned accepting the outcome of his overconfident choices</p><p>Merlin finally looked up from the T.V “sorry, the Doctor who re-run was playing, did I miss anything?”</p><p>Gwaine just smirked</p><p>Step 3)</p><p>Arthur situated himself on Gwaine’s bed while the latter dug through their closet. </p><p>“I have the perfect thing for you,” he said as he pulled out an outfit. In his hands was a fishnet droptop and ripped jeans. All in black. </p><p>“No. No way in hell dude” he backed away.</p><p>Gwaine tossed the ensemble into Arthur's lap. “Just put them on princess. A deals a deal.</p><p>Arthur gave in.</p><p>When he met Merlin at the front door he saw him do a double-take. A “Woah” was barely audible</p><p>“Hey! Uhh, Arthur. An interesting outfit you got on..” Merlin looked flustered</p><p>“don’t even talk about it.” He sighed “stupid Gwaine and his stupid bets” he muttered</p><p>Step 4)</p><p>When they arrived at the club, Merlin and Arthur immediately headed to the bar, while Gwaine threw himself to the nearest group of people. Everything was going fine until a man approached Arthur. </p><p>“Hey blondie, can I buy you a drink? Maybe go for a dance? The names Percival” his voice wavered. It seemed like he was reciting a script</p><p>Arthur took a deep breath while Merlin stared bug-eyed. This was the part of the plan he actually knew about.</p><p>“no, sorry I’m actually here with my boyfriend.” He casually threw his arm around Merlin’s waist tugging him closer</p><p>Merlin’s eyes grew even wider before he schooled it into a look of jealousy. “yeah so back off! I’m not sharing.” He snapped, placing a wet obscene kiss on Arthur’s cheek.</p><p>Percival quickly left.</p><p>“Sorry, was that ok? I just assumed you wanted to get out of the situation.” Merlin blushed, opposite to the confidence he showed moments before.</p><p>“no…yeah…it’s fine” Arthur said still dazed</p><p>Merlin giggled “just do that again if you want to get out of a sticky situation” he winked</p><p>Arthur's mind was fried.</p><p>Three more men approached Arthur introducing themselves as Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot. He turned all of them down using his “boyfriend” as his excuse.</p><p>Each time he did, he saw a possessive Merlin that he had never seen before. If possible he started pining even harder</p><p>Step 5)</p><p>“get them drunk” Gwaine repeated in his head.</p><p>When Lancelot finally returned, he leapt into action. </p><p>He drunkenly threw his arms over his friends “heeeey meerrthurrrr!” He slurred “leet’s DANCE! Go and drinkkk!” He pulled them closer together. </p><p>He frantically waved his arms in the air calling for the bartender “LETS GET SUM SHOTS!” He screamed. When all the shots were consumed by his friends, Gwaine pushed them towards the dance floor. “now GO!” He yelled after them.</p><p>When he no longer saw them, he straightened up and adjusted his shirt. He actually hadn’t consumed a drop of alcohol but he smiled at his brilliant plan.</p><p>Merlin’s Step 6)</p><p>When the two of them were thrown into the middle of the dance floor, they stood still for a moment. Merlin laughed and started to dance to the heavy beat of the music. </p><p>Soon enough, he was grinding into Arthur’s hard bulge. Arthur let out a moan, barely addable over the sounds of the club. </p><p>Merlin dragged Arthur to the bathroom. He pressed the man into the wall. “is this ok?” He asked Arthur breathless</p><p>“yeah, please holy fuck, Merlin” he nodded frantically.</p><p>Merlin captured Arthur's lips, relishing the way they tasted. When he felt Arthur grinding into his leg he pulled away.</p><p>“let's get out of here” he breathed as he pulled a stunned Arthur out of the club. </p><p>They practically ran home. </p><p>When they got home, Merlin smashed his lips into Arthur’s once more, pinning him against the wall. “so, boyfriend huh?” He breathed against his lips</p><p>Arthur clawed at Merlin’s t-shirt “I didn’t know how to tell you” he panted.</p><p>When both of them were undressed, Merlin reached for Arthur hard cock, stocking harder after hearing Arthur’s moans</p><p>“you're such. Scheming little slut y’ know that? Showing off that ass in those jeans. Do you know what it did to me? Seeing all those men swarm to you?” Arthur let out a shaky moan, his pants turning the air heavy “how long Arthur? How long did you like me?”</p><p>Arthur let out a shaky breath “when you-ah! What you first moved in and-nghh I heard you and that dude you brought home” he finished with a moan</p><p>Merlin pushed Arthur onto the bed “hmm liked hearing me huh? Liked to hear me scream will’s name as I came?” </p><p>He reached for the lube and coated his fingers</p><p>Arthur moaned in agreement “always imagined it was me”</p><p>Merlin smirked “on your hands and knees” he commanded. Arthur quickly complied</p><p>Arthur let out a moan when Merlin inserted a finger. “I heard you too. Heard you getting your ass pounded by that Cenred bloke. Never again” he punctuated his words by slipping in another finger. When he found Arthur’s prostate, Arthur let out a scream</p><p>When Merlin deeming Arthur loose enough, he began pounding into the tight heat. </p><p>Arthur’s moans were obscene, bordering screams. He kept begging for Merlin to go harder.</p><p>Merlin started stroking Arthur’s hard cock and he felt the tightness that signalled his incoming orgasm. </p><p>“Please, Merlin! i- I’m so close harder!”</p><p>Merlin hit Arthur’s prostate just right and stroked even harder</p><p>He relished in the tight and rhythmic clench as Arthur spilled onto his sheets. He thrust three more times before coming into Arthur’s hole.</p><p>When he collapsed beside the exhausted form he whispered “love you, boyfriend”</p><p>Arthur smiled “love you too darling”</p><p>//////////////////////////</p><p>When Gwaine got home, he had returned to the unmistakable sound of sex. He saw the stray sock in the hall and left the house. He didn’t need to hear what was going on. He was just glad to have the honorary title of “cupid”</p><p>He smirked as he headed to Percival’s house, not a block away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>